plantsvsmouththingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Vile Realm
The Vile Realm is another world/battlecourse in PVMT: The New Beginning. It is the hardest and the most frustrating out of all the worlds. The Vile Realm's first level starts out with an Evil Mouth Thing with Hardened toughness and Speeder speed. The Vile Realm doesn't have a Sun; so you need to have a sun-producing plant or else it'll be very challenging. Credits to Inhalemychild12 also known as Makai Bros for building the lawnmowers and the wiki picture. CLICK HERE TO SEE ALL AVAILABLE POWER-UPS! DIFFICULTY 5 | OUT OF | '''5 '''Red Mouth Things HARDCORE PLAYA Difficulty Main Gimmick The main gimmick of this battlecourse/world is Nightmare Aura, this is where Nightmare Mouth Things rise straight out of the ground. When this gimmick happens, plants also get stunned by fear for 6-7 seconds. Other gimmick is where evil mouth things in planes will be dropping 3x3 tiles bombs, instakilling plants. Mouth Thing Almanac Evil Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Hardened ''(absorbs 70 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Speeder '''Special: '''Viciously gnaws on plants when encountering one; dealing damage equal to 4.5 bites. '''Description: '''AAAAHHHHH! IT'S A MONSTER, KILL IT WITH LIGHT! HELP ME JESUS! '''Steelhead Evil Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Absorbent ''(absorbs 150 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Speeder '''Special: '''Viciously gnaws on plants when encountering one; dealing damage equal to 4.5 bites. '''Special 2: '''Shoots a lobbed shot of a laser ball, which does 1 bite in 3x3 tiles. '''Special 3: Hides in a steel box for 2 seconds in solid snake style, being invincible. Description: '''They became smarter with their technology, example being '''THIS! '''When is this suffering gonna stop?! '''Female Evil Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Machined ''(absorbs 101.2725 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Wild '''Special: '''Viciously gnaws on plants when encountering one; dealing damage equal to 9 bites. '''Special 2: '''Charge slams into 2 plants when at 25% health; deals Gargmouthing damage. '''Description: '''Female Evil Mouth Things are much, much more terrifying and stronger than their male counterparts. They're also much more durable; since they withstand like 1 nuke. '''Black Ice Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Hardened ''(absorbs 76.725 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Moderate '''Special: '''Freezes plants with cold breath if they are not ice plants. '''Special 2: '''Brutally chomps on ice or fire plants; instantly killing them. '''Weakness: '''Fire plants ''(x2 damage) '''Description: '''If you ever see this thing, please. Please do make sure to burn him to the ground. Of course he's durable, but wouldn't that stop him from being hit by fire? '''Female Black Ice Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Machined ''(absorbs 114.5 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''HANGRY '''Special: '''Freezes plants with cold breath and then smashes them to bits. Instantly kills them. '''Special 2: '''Brutally chomps on ice or fire plants; instantly killing them. '''Special 3: '''Regenerates 1.5% of its health every 30 seconds. '''Weakness: '''Fire plants '''Description: '''More defensive, means less speed. She can literally regenerate her health, which is literally scary, especially in a vile realm! '''Evil Stud Mouth Thing Toughness: ''Heavy (absorbs 95.5 normal damage shots)'' Speed: '''HANGRY '''Special: '''Has a unique walk style. Evil Stud Mouth Thing jumps on the next tile and has a 1.25 second delay. '''Special 2: '''Stomps on a plant instead of eating it. Stomps instantly kill plants, and sends a 3x3 shockwave, which is 1 bite. '''Description: '''He was abandoned in the vile realms by his twin normal stud mouth thing, after noticing the fact that he's very rude to anyone. He still enjoys his body though! '''Evil Shark Mouth Thing Toughness: ''Absorbent (absorbs 143 normal damage shots)'' Swimming Speed: Moderate Land Speed: 'Mediocre '''Special: '''Swims in midair. When in 50% health, it drops down, walking. '''Special 2: '''Instantly devours non-defensive plants ''(ex. Peashooter). '''Special 3: '''Will dive down, then chomps down on one of the plants if near. '''Description: '''Given the ability to swim in midair and be able to survive without water, we wonder if that madlad shark can walk on water as well... '''Bombing Evil Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Hardened ''(absorbs 75 normal damage shots) '''Charging Speed: '''Flighty '''Normal Speed: '''Moderate '''Special: '''Charges into the battlecourse; stops running at full speed when it encounters a plant; explodes when it encounters a plants. Deals Gargmouthing damage in a 3x3 area of it. Explosion damages half of Bombing Evil Mouth Thing's health. '''Description: '''WHAT M8? TERRORIST MOUTH THING? OH HELL NO. '''Evil Lazor Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Machined ''(absorbs 90 normal damage shots) '''Normal Speed: '''HANGRY '''Special: '''Instead of eating a plant, it fires a evil beam that destroys plants with Elevated or lower toughness ''(ex. Endurian) ''in three lanes. '''Weakness: '''E.M.Peach '''Description: '''They went way to the miles, as they are now attacking with three lanes! Worst thing, is that one who tries to disable it only lasts for 15 seconds! '''Evil Knight Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Heavy ''(absorbs 95 normal damage shots) 'Speed with shield: '''HANGRY '''Normal Speed: '''Speeder '''Special: '''Slashes plants with sword; dealing damage equal to 4 bites. Due to long range, it attacks when it's 2 tiles away. '''Special 2: '''Shield halves damage from any projectile; lobbed-shot or straight-shot. Evil Knight Mouth Thing will hold up his shield if a lobbed-shot plant is aimed at him. Cactus will have no damage-difference. '''Weakness: '''Fire plants ''(deals double damage), Electric plants (deals double damage; ignores shield), Cactus (ignores shield), Magnet-shroom (steals helmet, sword, and shield), ''Acid Lemon ''(corrodes metal; increased damage) '''Weakness: '''E.M.Peach '''Description: '''They actually had a castle in this realm before. However, after the king is killed by the mouth thing knights, they still have to live their spirits up- i mean evil spirits up to fight! '''Venom Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Hardened ''(absorbs 72.5 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''HANGRY '''Special: '''Spits poison balls on plants when 4-tiles away from one. Deals damage equivalent to 2 bites and causes plants to take in damage equal to 1.75 bites per 0.75 seconds. '''Special 2: '''Flies over plants; avoiding straight-shot projectiles. '''Weakness: '''Cactus, Cat-tail, Homing Thistle, Cob Cannon, Banana Launcher, Missile Toe, lobbed-shot plants, Blover, Hurrikale '''Description: '''It spits poison, has wings, and is an Evil Mouth Thing. Oh, what else will they evolve into? Godzilla-like monsters? Well, we better prepare kids. '''Wooden Evil Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Machined ''(absorbs 88.775 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Mediocre '''Special: '''Spits out wooden spikes that penetrate up to 3 plants. Deals damage equal to 2.25 bites. '''Description: '''Unlike half-plants, half-mouth things... This is infested with it's evil, causing it to target the plants only. Imagine if one of your plants became evil! '''Evil Wolf Rider Thing Toughness: 'Heavy (''absorbs 112 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Speeder '''Special: '''Wolf will crunch on a plant, dealing damage equivalent to 3 bites. '''Special 2: '''The wolf will bark and any Evil Mouth Things in front of it will have their speed doubled. '''Special 3: '''When the wolf is killed, it will launch the Evil Mouth Thing. '''Description: '''He's so edgy that he doesn't need the name 'Mouth' in it. His wolf is even more furious, and has more respect for evil mouth things. '''Evilsaur Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Insanely Great ''(absorbs 370 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Slow '''Special: '''Roars, weakening plants for 10 seconds. '''Special 2: Stomps everytime it walks, instakilling plants. Special 3: Shoots a fireball from it's mouth, which then the fire trail keeps going forward, in a 2x2 tiles, instakilling plants in it's way. Description: '''OH GOD IT'S HERE! RUN FOR YOUR LIFES BEFORE THIS '''SHIT'S GONNA KILL YOU! But for seriousness though, it's kinda less scary since it has these small arms. Death Digger Toughness: 'Great ''(absorbs 197.25 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Mediocre '''Special: '''Has a unique moving-style. Digs underground and then pops out from the next tile from underground; flings away any Mouth Thing/plant on that tile. '''Special 2: '''Attacks in two adjacent lanes simultaneously. '''Special 3: '''Doesn't eat a plant; instead smashes its head down on the ground; instantly crushing and killing any Mouth Thing / Plant 3 tiles ahead of it. '''Description: '''Death Digger is the aftermath of a Giant Duneworm, Stone Mouth Thing, and Evil Mouth Thing having a threesome. '''Evil Imp Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Solid ''(absorbs 16 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''Flighty '''Special: '''Growls and then causes Mouth Things and plants to run away from the battlecourse; has no effect on underground plants like White Radish. '''Special 2: '''Breathes red flames on plants instead of eating them; deals damage equal to 14 bites; also causes plants to take damage equal to 4 bites per 1.25 seconds. '''Weakness: '''White Radish, underground plants '''Description: '''Evil Imp Mouth Thing is Imp Mouth Thing's evil sister. Imp Mouth Thing might be a trouble; but Evil Imp Mouth Thing is even worse! '''Evil Gargmouthing Toughness: 'Insanely Great ''(absorbs 340 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''HANGRY '''Special: '''Attacks in two lanes simultaneously. '''Special 2: '''Growls and blows away 3 plants in each lane. Does this when at 75%, 50%, and 25%, and 0% health. Doesn't affect underground plants like White Radish. '''Special 3: '''Spits out a giant red spike which penetrates up to 5 plants. Deals damage equal to 3.5 bites. Spits out spike every 12.5 seconds. '''Special 4: '''Throws Evil Imp Mouth Thing when at 25% health. '''Weakness: '''White Radish, underground plants '''Description: '''Evil Gargmouthings are stronger juggernauts than Abyssal Gargmouthing, Primitive Gargmouthing, and more Gargmouthings! Evil Gargmouthings are basically the death of you. Like hell. '''Nightmare Mouth Thing Toughness: 'Absorbent ''(absorbs 140 normal damage shots) 'Speed: '''Hyper '''Special: '''Stuns all plants with fear in its lane for 9 seconds. Witch Hazel, Pumpkin Witch, Ghost Pepper, Bowling Bulb and more are not affected. '''Special 2: '''Instantly kills encountered plants 1-tile in front of it with nightmares. Witch Hazel, Pumpkin Witch, Moonflower, Infi-nut, and more are not affected. Does this instead of eating/attacking a plant. '''Weakness: '''Witch Hazel, Pumpkin Witch, Moonflower, Infi-nut, Ghost Pepper, Bowling Bulb, Sunflower Singer, Sun-shroom, sun-producing plants, shadow plants ''(ex. Grimrose, Shadow-shroom), Gatling Pea, Heavenly Peach (protects plants in a 3x3 area of it), Starfruit, Angel Starfruit, Kiwifruit, Cob Cannon, Banana Launcher, Missile Toe, Sugarcane Master, Blooming Heart, Cat-tail, Toadstool, Aloe, and Celery Stalker '''Description: '''AAAAHHHHHH, MY WORST NIGHTMARE! Nightmare Mouth Thing causes and feeds on nightmares; it has multiple eyes, which is creepy as f***. '''Environment Modifiers Nightmare Aura Nightmare Aura is the main gimmick in this world; this is where a bunch of Nightmare Mouth Things pop out from the ground. Plants also get stunned with fear for 6-7 seconds. Witch Hazel and much more plants are immune to this gimmick. Nightmare Aura Immune Plants * Witch Hazel * Pumpkin Witch * Moonflower * Infi-nut * Ghost Pepper * Bowling Bulb * Sun-producing plants (ex. Sunflower) * Toadstool * Shadow plants (ex. Nightshade, Moonflower) * Gatling Pea * Heavenly Peach (protects plants in a 3x3 area of it from nightmares) * Aloe (protects plant in front of it from nightmares) * Celery Stalker * Cob Cannon * Banana Launcher * Missile Toe * Kiwifruit * Angel Starfruit * Starfruit * Sugarcane Master * Blooming Heart * Jack-o-Lantern * Sweet Potato * Fire plants * Cold Snapdragon Fissure Cracks Fissure Cracks are only existent in the Boss Battle Level. Fissure Cracks cause non-flying plants and Mouth Things to fall into them. Fissure Cracks disappear after 30 seconds. Boss Battle Statistics Evil Mouthzilla's Statistics 'Boss Name: '''Evil Robot Mouthzilla '''Toughness: '''Ultra-Undying ''(absorbs 3000 normal damage shots) '''Speed: '''HANGRY '''Special: '''Fires a giant laser beam at 3 lanes of plants; deals Gargmouthing damage to all plants and Mouth Things in the 3 lanes. '''Special 2: '''Launches a rocket in the air that lands on 3 random plants; deals Gargmouthing damage. '''Special 3: '''Stomps and creates a fissure crack in two adjacent lanes; causes all non-flying plants in those lanes to fall down into them. Fissure disappears after 30 seconds. '''Special 4: '''Sends a slash projectile with it's sword two times, randomly on 2x2 tiles going forward. Instakilling plants in it's way. '''Description: '''Oh no, no no no no.... IT'S THE EVIL ROBOT MOUTH THING GIANT! KILL IT NOW, KILL IT NOW! COME ON! HURRY BEFORE IT DESTROYS US ALL!